ROC
The Republic of China is a Regional Power (later a Minor Power) in the Asia-Pacific. The ROC is a principal member of the Allied Powers and an associate of NATO. Basic Information Historically, the ROC mainly fought against Japan in the Second World War. The ROC controlled most of mainland China (and parts of northern Burma) in 1939 and 1943 (with the exception of Manchuria and other Japanese occupied territories). After the war, the ROC lost the Chinese Civil War against the PRC, but retained some parts of mainland China, northern Burma and Taiwan. After the second phase of the war the ROC was completely pushed out of mainland China and was left only with Taiwan and surrounding islands. The ROC was wiped out by the Aliens but was eventually recaptured by the PRC. The Republic of China in 1939 has control over half of the resources of Asia. The Japanese generals in this conquest are known for rushing Northern China, so you have little time to prepare an army in the north. It is ideal to take refuge somewhere else in Asia, or focus on the north to defeat the Empire of Japan. The Republic will receive a decent amount of resources and the cities China has are pretty upgraded so you can produce a variety of military troops. Japan and China's generals are pretty equal in the infantry category but the Japanese have a larger navy but you can counter them by harassing their most powerful naval generals such as Yamamoto on his carrier and the battleship commanders with submarines. The Japanese will mostly be after you and your resources, but it is not to late to build up a army of resistance. Even though the Republic of China is a regional power, it is still important because it is the Empire of Japan's key to invading the rest of Asia and maybe Europe. In the 1943 conquest, you lost half of Northern China and Peking to the Japanese, but still hold a majority of the land you owned in 1939. You will still be Japan's main focus, so be prepared for a blitzkrieg on the East border from the Imperial Japanese Armies. The Chinese Republic still holds a good amount of powerful generals, so you can make use of them by killing off the Japanese generals and capturing the land they own in Northern China, Southeast Asia, and in the Pacific. The Axis forces in Asia and Europe will be harassed by the United States Navy, so this makes your job slightly easier. If you are lucky, the Germans and Italians in Europe will fail to invade you nearest and largest ally, the Soviet Union. The Germans, even though they are outnumbered by the Soviets on the Eastern Front, may counterattack and push the Soviets back and into Asia. Just like in the 1939 conquest, you have to be prepared as for anything as the Republic of China if you wan't to liberate Asia. The Chinese Republic, now officially known as Taiwan, during the Cold War conquest in 1950 is very small but is not facing PRC China directly which is a good advantage. As Taiwan you should consider counter attacking China quickly and fiercely if you want to help your NATO allies and win the conquest. The Nation is neutral for the other conquest, but is occupied by Aliens in 1975. Category:Countries Category:Allied Powers Category:NATO Category:Neutral Powers Category:Regional Powers